


between the world and you

by flybynight



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood Drinking, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flybynight/pseuds/flybynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Against his code and his very nature, Arthur seeks to protect a boy who is a monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	between the world and you

**Author's Note:**

> pairing: ukus  
> rating: M  
> warnings: blood, sex, angst  
> a/n: This was actually originally just a work in progress for an idea I had for Arthur as a vampire hunter, and his charge being Alfred-- who is unfortunately a vampire. Whoops. I wanted to go further into the background of what happened between them, but about part way through I realized it was just an excuse to write some sex, and so here we are. lol (at least I'm honest...?)

"No, Arthur! You will not leave me like this!"

It was becoming a common argument now. Alfred hated it when Arthur kept him locked inside, and Arthur hated doing it, but he didn't have a choice. He'd explained why over hundreds of times, though no reason was ever enough to appease the boy, and neither were any of them the real truth. Alfred was just too persistent, too foolhardy and impulsive. Arthur dreaded many a day and night where he would return or wake up to find the house empty, and the door left broken open, barely on its hinges.

Today again, he'd thought to leave and pick up supplies, for they would be leaving town soon. The people here were restless and suspicious, quick to judge. Arthur had heard the whispers of rumors, and it was why they could never stay too long in one place. Alfred had caught him setting the locks and flown into a rage.

"I'm not some child!" the vampire screamed, wild and heaving as he reached for the ring of iron keys, tossing them immediately to the floor as though they'd burned him.

Arthur had to agree that he wasn't. It didn't mean that he didn't act like it so often, especially now. The hunter continued to look unrepentant as he picked up the keys, mindful of the way Alfred watched his movements with dilated eyes.

"I can't afford to have anyone coming in here, you know that. If anyone knows that you're here--"

"Who cares if they know! I'd almost rather they did, because then--!"

Then. Then what? It was written all over Alfred's face as his expression became less angry, and instead more defensive. Hurt. He was frightened and upset, and Arthur ached just looking at him, wanting to soothe him in every possible way. This too was common, and he longed for the day that Alfred would no longer break his heart with such terrible notions. This was why he couldn't let him go, couldn't leave him alone without making sure he was safe.

Alfred wanted to die. He hated himself, hated what he was. Arthur couldn't allow that.

"I've told you, Alfred. I will protect you," he said finally.

"And I don't need your protection!" Alfred cried, pulling away as he tore desperately at his hair, "you need protection  _from_  me!"

Arthur followed each of his steps as he backed the other up against the door, eyes narrowed as he grabbed the vampire's wrists and held them firmly in his own. He waited until Alfred stopped struggling, his eyes filled with tears of anger and frustration-- at himself, at the situation. Arthur could not be sure, but what he  _was_ sure of was that they were unnecessary, and the hunter could not stand the sight of them.

When he'd first found Alfred, in the remains of a tiny little village those many moons ago, he'd seen the other's tears. Only a boy of 18, the sole survivor after a pack of vampires had attacked, Alfred had still been human then, still clinging to life even as his body began to die, the victim of a vile game that some vampires liked to play-- kill all but one,  _turn_  the best for last. Arthur would have,  _could_  have killed him, simply to have one less bloodsucker to deal with, as well as end the young one's suffering. But it had only taken one look into Alfred’s eyes, and Arthur had been unable to do what he’d been trained to do. Instead, he vowed to keep him safe. From the world, from other hunters, and from himself.

They traveled together for months. Arthur did his best keeping them alive, picking off whatever creatures dared cross their paths, and Alfred, unknowing of what a dark and frightful place the world truly was, had had to learn quickly that his life had forever changed. Arthur would make sure at the very least that he could live it without fear.

"What if I don't want to be protected either, Alfred?" he said softly after a moment, voice calm. The sound of it caused the boy to actually look back at him, startled at his words. It made Arthur smile in some amusement, and he pushed through the last of his own wavering resistance and kissed him.

Alfred seemed to go weak at the knees almost immediately, which was perfectly sweet, and gave reason for Arthur to wrap his arms around his waist and hold him, just hold him there as he poured every last doubt and insecurity into the connection between their mouths. Alfred seemed to respond in kind, which gave him ample reason to continue. The boy tasted like the berries from the garden, not yet ripe, and not filling, but Alfred just liked the taste. Just like Arthur liked his taste, and was now addicted, uncaring of where this would lead them. He just wanted to sink his own teeth into something. Alfred may have been a monster, but Arthur was what some would call the worst kind of human. 

More firmly now he pressed Alfred into the door, hips rocking upwards even as the other seemed to crumble in his grasp. That was all right.

"It's all right, my dear," Arthur whispered his very thoughts, lips mumbling against Alfred's, against his cheek, and then down his neck. "It's all right, it's all right..."

"But it's not," the boy said, voice breaking. "I'll hurt you, I know it... I'll hurt you--"

"I don't care if you do or not, except that I know that you won't. You wouldn't ever."

"Arthur--"

"Hush," the hunter kissed him more soundly, more confidently now as his touches began to wander over the trembling form in front of him.

"Let me prove it to you."

Hands firmly clasping Alfred's, he pulled him back towards his room, securely closing the door behind him as he did so. Alfred couldn't seem to decide whether to stay near him or back away, so he settled for something in between, still looking rather a mess from the kiss. It was just as Arthur wanted him to be.

He immediately reached for his own clothing, and began to strip himself bare, layer by layer. Alfred watched in stunned silence, and he imagined that had Alfred still been human, his cheeks would have been as red as the roses he loved so dearly. But as it was, Arthur could feel the embarrassment and, dare he believe it-- desire? It emanated from the other, potent as it always was. Arthur may not have been any sort of creature of his kind, but Alfred was still a "man" to the very base degree, and Arthur had had a lot of practice reading men and their intentions and feelings. It made him smirk as he slipped his trousers and undergarments down off his slender hips, leaving nothing else to the imagination.

"I've seen the way you look at me, dearest. Did I not know of your self control so well, I'd almost feel on edge," he murmured, and Alfred stiffened tellingly. Arthur's look was kind however, understanding as he approached the other like one would a frightened animal.

"I like it, Alfred. I've told you-- I don't need or want protection. I’ve taken care of myself my whole life. I rather had something else in mind that I'd like from you."

Alfred's eyelashes fluttered as Arthur pressed flush up against him again. The hunter reached up, fingers stroking along the vampire's cheek gently, before he turned his palm up and pressed his wrist up against Alfred's mouth, pulse gentle against the other's lips.

He lowered his lashes. "Taste me. I know you've wanted to."

"I  _can't_ ," Alfred said sharply, nearly tipping backwards. "Arthur, how could you even  _ask_ such a thing--"

"Because I want you to. Because I know you're much stronger than you give yourself credit for."

"Arthur, please--"

" _Taste me_ , Alfred."

When it looked like Alfred would only protest again, Arthur pulled his hand back, only to sink his teeth into his own flesh. The boy looked floored once more, a disturbed expression washing over his features that was there for a moment, but soon gone in an instant as his pupils dilated and his nostrils flared. The smell of iron filled the room and the taste filled Arthur's mouth, but he cared not. He watched Alfred carefully instead, able to count every heaving breath the other took as he raised his bleeding hand back up to the vampire's mouth.

' _Steady on_ ', he thought, lips curving up into a smile that would have looked sweet, had it been any other moment. He smeared red across Alfred's trembling lips, knowing he'd gone the very furthest he could go. When his wrist was grabbed tightly, he knew he'd won.

The young blond's tongue swept out quickly, lapping up the blood on his mouth, then the slight trickle gathering in Arthur's palm. His eyes were flickering between blue and gold, an unfathomably beautiful sight that left the hunter slightly breathless. Vampires were startlingly lovely creatures, wretched as they were. It used to be what made him hate them. Rather, he still did. But on Alfred, it was alluring for completely different reasons. At least, that was his excuse, for with Alfred, he knew he'd always make every single foolish exception without fail.

When the other's teeth grazed across his wrist, Arthur pulled back suddenly, and Alfred snapped his eyes back to his, almost accusingly for a moment. Again, his eyes flickered, something deep warring within him. Arthur could practically feel Alfred's nature, his darkness struggling against what little bit of humanity he so earnestly clung to. His fangs were protruding, caught on the scent of what they so eagerly wished to taste, and his breathing was labored with the very effort of possibly not ripping Arthur to pieces in his haste to have  _more_.

But he didn't move, just as Arthur predicted he wouldn't. The hunter leaned forward, brushing his lips across Alfred's cheek.

"I will give you more of me, pet. I can give you more. If you do as I say."

He heard the young one take a deep, shuddering breath in response, his body already bending as Arthur placed calloused fingers upon his shoulders and pushed him down onto the bed. He began to undress Alfred then, who gave a slight gasp as his shirt was removed and slid over his strong shoulders, a whimper when Arthur reached for his trousers and pulled them down his legs. Alfred's farmer upbringing showed with every muscle, every sliver of golden skin revealed to Arthur's hungry eyes. The undead normally did not carry such features over into their transition, but Alfred had, and oh how lovely he was. He had no doubt he was likely even lovelier when he'd been human and happy and full of life.

But it didn't matter now. Arthur would have him, love him either way. He was brought to his knees as he kissed up along the newly freed skin, lips moving across Alfred's thighs as Arthur's uninjured hand cupped his half-hardened cock. It was heavy, a good size, and plumping with every touch and move Arthur made. Yes, Alfred was quite big. Arthur was going to enjoy this perhaps more than he'd thought he would.

With a winning smile, he leaned forward, eyes catching the young vampire's as he lowered his mouth onto him. Alfred's answering cry was so sweet, the hunter decided he wanted the absolute very best for him. He engulfed as much of the length as he could, swirling his tongue over the head and moaning around the flesh in his mouth, just to watch Alfred's eyes flutter closed and his mouth fall open in soft pants.

Alfred was so clearly a virgin. Those wretched bastards likely hadn't had the opportunity to taint him any further than they already had, which was perfect honestly. It meant that for how quickly Alfred came undone with a few generous sucks, he must have never had any pleasure of this sort besides his own hand. Now there was a thought... Alfred tucked into a corner of his tiny little room, muffling his cries with his own fist as he pumped himself roughly until he climaxed.

Arthur wanted to see that. But not right now. Instead, he placed his hands against the boy's sides and gently but firmly pushed, indicating that he wanted Alfred to lie back. He did so, slowly and with one last wanton look to Arthur, until all that filled the hunter's vision was the planes of his chest and stomach rising and falling with frantic breaths.

He went back to sucking, watching every movement, every buck of the other's hips, until he could tell that he was close. He hadn't expected him to last very long, but he wasn't going to give Alfred a choice either way. He relaxed his throat enough to swallow Alfred nearly all the way to base, and the vampire nearly screamed with the force of his orgasm, hips practically hovering off the side of the bed.

Arthur milked him before pulling his head up with a loud slurp and crawling over Alfred. Having swallowed but leaving just a little on his tongue, he swooped down to capture the other's lips in a rather more forceful kiss. Alfred didn't struggle as his mouth was pried open by Arthur's wanton tongue and the hunter forced him to taste himself. The filthy kiss left Alfred drooling a bit by the time Arthur pulled away again, and he found he couldn't stop grinning down at this darling creature who looked so utterly lost but also hopeful... hopeful that Arthur would take care of him.

And of course he would. With Alfred stripped bare and left so vulnerable and sweet, Arthur could not help but do so. He wanted to protect him as much as he wanted to ravage him, to purify him even as he left him thoroughly debauched. For again, Arthur had never claimed to be a very good man. It was only necessary that he be better than the beasts he hunted. And what man did not have the curse of sin in his very bones?

But Arthur would be good to Alfred. He'd made that promise from the moment he saw him. He made the vow again as he pressed gentler kisses down the vampire's jaw and throat, tongue darting out to taste salt and sweat. Alfred was making soft noises that sounded like whining, and Arthur lifted his head to give the other a grin that promised only good things.

"You've never felt pleasure like that before, have you?" he asked, voicing his thoughts from earlier. Alfred's breath stuttered in his throat before he shook his head, almost shyly. Now that Arthur had heard his suspicions confirmed, he wanted to hear more.

"And you've never let anyone touch you that way, have you?" he said, voice low and raw with lust as he brought their faces close again.

Alfred shook his head again, weakly. "N-No..."

"Good lad. My sweet lad," Arthur whispered in response, still smiling as he gave the other more kisses as a reward, and very lightly cupped his now limp cock in his hand. Alfred had yet to displease or disappoint him, besides his uncontrollable temper and stubbornness, but even those things had their pleasant qualities.

"I want to possess every part of you..." he whispered, mouth hovering over Alfred's silent heart, lips caressing the skin and finding their way over a pert nipple to bite before laving his tongue over the mark. Alfred yelped, straining against him, and Arthur felt him start to grow hard again beneath his fingertips. Well. There really was something to be said for youth and immortality, wasn't there?

With a grin that was near devilish, he promptly moved to the other nipple, lavishing it with the same abuse and attention, until Alfred was left whimpering again. When he started to suck them, Alfred's hands were clawing at his sheets, and Arthur gave him respite, only to kiss his way back up.

He was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen, all laid out like he was, not struggling but compliant, his expression one of surrender, but not a single sliver of fear at that moment. Arthur didn't think himself capable of being attracted to anything or anyone, forever a bedmate to the pain and chaos that followed him through all twenty-five years of his life and in his career thus far. But Alfred had changed that. The vampire's wild strength and power, yet complete  _acceptance_  of Arthur's control, was beyond alluring. In fact, it made his blood burn in his veins, made him want to soothe Alfred, to lick his wounds and caress every bruise, every cut ever inflicted upon him or that he'd ever inflicted upon himself.

Alfred's voice was breathy and pleading as he reached for Arthur, hands stroking down his arms and sides and begging for something, anything, everything. Arthur leaned down, pressing a kiss to the boy's forehead softly and smiling against him as Alfred settled down just a little at the soft touch.

"Is it me you desire?" Arthur whispered, as if casting a spell.

"None but you," Alfred answered without missing a beat, and Arthur thought his very heart might break at the desperation in those words, the silent prayer.

He lifted Alfred's legs over his shoulders and plunged into him, cock stretching the other man wide open. Alfred gave a drawn out cry, hands grasping the sheets now and twisting between his fingers. Arthur leaned down to kiss him and swallow his screams as he fucked him hard enough to bruise them both, to send his darling sinking into the mattress with every snap of his hips. Alfred came again in moments, tensing up and tightening around Arthur's girth and causing pleasure and pain to mingle beautifully, and Arthur only moved faster until he had spent himself, Alfred's soft moan as heat filled him draining Arthur dry.

They remained curled around each other, and Arthur honestly had almost forgotten what he'd meant to leave for, until he heard Alfred's quiet, choked cry beneath him.

"Arthur... thirsty..."

Arthur smiled, petting the vampire's hair gently. "I know you are, darling."

His hand still stung from earlier, and there were pale streaks of red all over the sheets. He was still bleeding. He pressed his hand to Alfred's plump, kiss bruised lips, saw the question in the other's eyes even as they were glazed from after glow.

"Drink," Arthur commanded.

Alfred did.


End file.
